Inan
Overview: The mighty empire of the Inan’s has been through more than most other nations, especially after the Gerro overtook them. The Inan’s are humans that are especially intune with New Magic and it can even be seen in their magic infused technology and architecture. They live in a kingdom were a king rules over all. Their caste system resembles that of Medieval Europe and their kingdoms. Within their kingdom dragons fly overhead and many trolls inhabit caves all throughout the kingdom. Along their shore sea monsters make it dangerous to go into the water. The towns along the cost have created an economy on hunting said beasts. They have been in a long war with the Gerros over land that is in-between both people. The Inan’s are usually a peaceful race but their kingdom’s population has been expanding rapidly so they need more land to sustain their population. This constant war between the Inans and Gerros have made some of the population unhappy with the king but when the island to the south (Fifren) opened up the king saw new opportunity to get his people more land. ' '''Topography:' The humans of Inan are located on the south eastern part of Khantros. Here plains and forests populate most of the land with some mountains and caves to the northern part near Gerro’s Spine. On these mountains live mighty dragon that rarely come down unless they need to feed. There are various types of dragons but for the most part they are all the same species. They can differ in color and size but they all can fly and breathe fire. The Inans have a somewhat peaceful relationship with them so the dragons don’t bother them if they don’t bother the dragons. The dragons usually keep to themselves and don’t live in groups larger than 4. The bigger a dragon is the more likely it is to isolate itself from the others. They try to capture mountain peaks from each other as a sign of toughness, the more mountain peaks a dragon controls the more they are respected. In the caves that litter the base of Gerro’s Spine live the trolls. These trolls come in all shapes and sizes. They are covered in warts and can come in a lot of colors. Their intelligence is not the same as a human but they can speak in broken English. They stay with their family until they are fully grown and leave to find a mate. They’re a peaceful species unless they are provoked, then their massive strength makes quick work of whatever ticked them off. The Inans and the trolls live in peace with one another unless one of the humans does something that they’ll surely regret. The crown jewel of the Inan kingdom is Urna, The Capital City. It is a massive, walled off, circular cityscape that is broken down into 3 sections. The inner circle is where the royalty is housed. This is where the king and his family lives, alongside the other royal families. Everything within this section is made of white marble, even the massive castle at the center is made of white marble. Guards watch over every entrance and no one besides royalty and the high guards are allowed in this section of the city. The second section of the city is where the rich and middle class reside. A lot of the commerce also happens here. There are markets spread throughout with one bank on the west and east side of the section. In the outer most section is where the poor live. This is also where all the farm land for Urna is located. Not all of Inan lives in Urna, about half of the population lives outside the city walls in little towns that spread across the entire kingdom. The towns to the south though have a special economy that relies on hunting sea monsters. In the waters south of Inan live giant sea monsters that make it difficult to travel through. The most troublesome sea monsters are the Sereses, Dun’Verns, and Kloakers. The Sereses are a species of sea serpents that can grow up to 100 feet long and have spines that come off their backs. They are blue on the top and white on the bottom which makes it hard to see them even when right under the surface. Dun’Verns are giant octopuses that grow up to 50 feet long and also have spikes on their tentacles that make it easy for them to sink ships and eat the crew. Lastly, Kloakers are giant manta rays that reflect light through their bodies so they become invisible. They grow up to 150 feet and can jump 30 feet out of the water sinking ships that are unfortunate enough to get caught under them. The Inans have been hunting these creatures for centuries for their spines, spikes and skins, which fetch a pretty penny at the market. Off the southern coast of Inan is Idoth, the Lyceum of Magic. Here people can go to learn more about New Magic. There is an Arch-Mage for each New God and when a person is showing some adeptness towards one of the New Gods magic they go and are tested to see if they can join the college. The few that make it in are then trained in the most powerful magic the New Gods gave to the Inans. The mages are then spread throughout the kingdom to learn more about the New Gods gift and to also help in defending the kingdom. Social Structure: The Inans follow the classic Feudal system of Medieval Europe. The king is at the top and is appointed by the New Gods. He has power over all in the kingdom, there is no one to check him or his decisions. Since the New Gods appoint the king though, he is usually fair and just. Below the king are the lords. The lords give the king military aid and loyalty and in return the king gives them fief and peasants. Priests and Archmages are also a part of the lords. Underneath the lords are the knights who give the lords military service and homage. The lords give the knights food, protection and shelter. Within the knights there are different levels. The highest level a knight can achieve is a High Guard, which protects the inner circle of Urna. The second level of knights are called Mid Guards, these knights protect the second section of the city and also go out on patrols to the Shagai plains. Lastly are the Volgare, which are the lowest level knights that protect the outer most section of Urna and also the many towns that populate Inan. They also work as the basic foot soldiers for the Inan army. Finally underneath the knights are the peasants and serf. They make up most of the population in Inan. They give the knights farmland and they also have to pay rent. The knights in turn give them food, protection and shelter. There is a lot of class tension between all the sections of the city but the knights do a good job at quelling any rebellions that arise. The one group of people that don’t follow the feudal system are the mages. They act somewhat like knights, in that they also take part in wars and protecting the city but they do not go on patrol in the city. Most of their time is spent in libraries learning new magic and how to manipulate it for the betterment of Inan. Culture: The Inans are a very spiritual people because all their new found power comes from the New Gods. Back before the War of Pantheons, the New Gods gave humanity their powers to free themselves from the Gerro. The New Gods they worship are broken up into two sections, Chaos and Order. There are no good or bad gods but instead are opposites of each other. On the side of Order is Vesis, the god of Law and Civilization, and the twins Irasil and Derasil. Irasil is the god of Will and Honor and her brother Derasil is the god of Knowledge and Wisdom. On the side of Chaos is Dero the god of Strength and War, Xothe the god of Revelry and Hedonism, and Grimdur the god of Death and Corruption. In the center, neither Order nor Chaos, is Idor the God of Balance. He is the most powerful of the New Gods and is the leader of them all. The Inans use the power the New Gods gave them for everything in their lives. Magic permeates every facet of the Inans culture, from technology to architecture. The Inans use their new magic to create their technology and build their structures. This magic works like cement or wielding but is much stronger. Where ever a seam would be there is a light blue light that holds it together. Their architecture is inspired by Medieval European buildings and castles. Most structures are made of stone with wood roofs and are two levels high. Their technology is a mix of futuristic with a touch of old. Most of their tech is made of stone and some metal but their functionality is that beyond what many thought was possible. For instance they have stone clocks that have alarms, wooden bicycles with magical wheels, etc. Their technology is only limited by their imagination. The people of Inan look at themselves like a new people. After being enslaved for 500 years by the Gerro, they look to make up for lost time and are trying everything to push Inan into the future. After all the wars, deaths and enslavement the Inans suffered they are not looking to repeat history. They are a more peaceful race and try to use diplomacy before they look to war for a solution. Though peaceful, they will not back down from a fight. Their armies are one of the most powerful in all of Khantros, thanks to the magic gifted to them by the New Gods. This allows their army to be outfitted with some of the most powerful weapons and armor. They also enlist the help of powerful mages in times of need. History: The kingdom of Inan started when the tribes that littered the plains and forests came together after the first king unified them all. Farador, The First King, brought all of humanity together. He knew that separated, the humans would never amount to anything but together they could become something great. He went on a campaign to bring the tribes together. He would use diplomacy to try and convince the leaders of the tribes to join him and if they weren’t so willing he would then resort to force. Legends say that he could lift a boulder with the slightest of ease and all he had to do was whisper and the winds would blow away anything in his path. After unifying every tribe, the kingdom of Inan came to be. Inan prospered for a while until the Gerro came and almost wiped them off the map. the War of Tears was a dark time for Inan. A lot of death occurred on both sides and when the humans finally were able to fight back with the new spells they created the Primal Gods came down and stripped the humans of all magic. This lead to the Gerro’s victory and the enslavement of Inan for 500 years. One night a meteor hit the island of Idoth and everything changed. The New Gods came down to free the Inans from the Gerros. They blessed Inan with their new magic and with this they could fight back against their enslavers. This started the War of Pantheons. This war was for all the pain and suffering the Gerro had inflicted upon Inan. With their new magic they were easily able to push the Gerro back to their homeland but they wanted more. They kept pushing the Gerro back until they got to the Vraden Oasis and the Battle of Red Springs began. It was such a long and hard fought battle that the Primal Gods and the New Gods came down to intervene. They created a peace treaty between the Gerro and Inans, which brought the humans back to their rightful place.